


Petunia's Allergies

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Allergies, Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-07-17 06:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Petunia's Allergies

It was a warm spring day in the forest where the Happy Tree Friends lived. In one of the houses, Petunia had just finished dusting every piece of furniture in her house. Although she frequently dusted and cleaned her house, this was the beginning of the season where she would do it most. Right now, she was done with her first cleaning, and it wouldn't be her last.

There was one problem, however: the dust was setting her allergies off pretty badly.

Petunia's eyes were watering, her slightly red nose twitching as her nostrils flared up. "Aaah... Hh-haaaah..." She tilted her neck back, holding a lavender-colored handkerchief in both hands. "Heeeeehhhhh..." Every inhale she took seemed to tickle her nose more and more. It felt like the sensation would never go away, but finally, she exploded.

"HAAAAAAAATTTTTTSSSSHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!" Petunia shot her upper body forwards as she sneezed harshly into her handkerchief, causing the edges to flutter. But it was clear that her nose wasn't satisfied. She could barely open her eyes before she sneezed again, sending a pain through her throat. "HeeeeetSHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!"

"Ugh..." Petunia groaned, rolling her eyes involuntarily and blinking a couple of times. She blew her nose loudly into her handkerchief, then wiped it gently. Even though she was done cleaning, she could still smell the dust that continued to float around in the air.

As Petunia folded her handkerchief and placed it aside, she noticed that her nose was still itchy. "Ugh..." She rubbed it twice with her forefinger, but that only made it worse. "HUH-AHHHH..." she inhaled, eyes widening from how sudden the urge to sneeze came on. Seeing a nearby tissue box on the table where she sat, she pulled out a tissue, but was too late to cover her nose.

"AaaaaTCHYEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!" Although the sneeze wasn't strong enough to make her nose run, Petunia could feel a good amount of spray shooting out of her mouth. How embarrassing. She rubbed her nose again with her forefinger - once this time, and then blew her nose into the tissue.

"Ugh, this is... this is ridiculous..." Petunia said, wiping her nose with her used tissue and hoping that would calm it down. "I can't be sneezing this much, I just cleaned!"

Petunia stood up from her table, threw out her used tissue and decided to take some allergy medicine. As she walked through the hall, however, she needed to sneeze again.

"Ehh, hiiih... Aaaah-chew! Haaachu!" Petunia released a quick double, mistakenly covering her mouth with her hands. When she removed her hands from her face, she realized her mistake. "Oh, darn it..."

Luckily, she'd already made it to the bathroom by this point. Petunia wiped her nose with her arm, then switched on the light to the bathroom. As the room filled with brightness, however, the rays from the lamp entered her eyes, tickling her nose.

"Oh... no, please... Ah, haaaah..." Petunia placed her forefinger underneath her ticklish nose, then walked over to the sink. "Heeeeh..." As soon as she made it, she pulled her finger away, tilted her neck back and let loose. "HIIIIIIIIIITSHYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!"

"Ugh!" Petunia rubbed her nose again with her forefinger, sniffling a couple of times as she did so, and then washed her hands to get rid of whatever pathogens she'd sneezed onto them. When she was finished, she opened the medicine cabinet, rubbing her nose gently again as she did so. "Where is that...?"

But there was no allergy medication in the cabinet. Only her bottles of lotion. She facepalmed, feeling like she had been completely clueless for a moment, and closed the door. Luckily, there was a shelf in the bathroom that contained a variety of medications, and among them was a bottle of antihistamine pills. Petunia washed out a nearby cup with water, then filled it up and opened the bottle of allergy medicine.

She sighed. "The last one... It'll have to do." She stuck it into her mouth and then quickly gulped down the glass of water. The pill made it down her esophagus along with the water, and then she sighed with relief. She took another sniffle, only for her nose to tickle again. She tilted her upper body back for a moment, then shot it forwards with a more feminine sneeze than what she usually let out.

"Hetchyuuu! Ugh..." Petunia rubbed her arm gingerly underneath her nose. "I gotta get outside. I can't take this anymore."

She washed her hands again, then walked out of the bathroom. She tried not to breathe in the dust as she made her way to the front door, but it still made her nose twitch. Finally she made it, placed her hand on the doorknob, turned it and pulled it open before she headed outside. The sunlight made it into her eyes, coaxing out the sneeze that the dust would have caused had she not resisted it.

"...Tchewww!" Petunia once again rubbed her nose as she closed her door and went outside. She looked at all of the blooming flowers around her house and smiled. "Well, at least it's a beautiful day."

She walked over to one of her flower gardens, turned some of the flowers toward her face and took a deep sniff. Unfortunately for Petunia, the flowers were releasing their pollen, and some of it got sucked straight into Petunia's nose. Her eyes widened, pupils shrunk and nose twitched furiously.

"Oh! Oh, no..." Petunia said to herself as she let go of the flowers. Her breath began to hitch desperately. "Eh-heehhh... Hah... Huuuh... Aaaaah..." She took a couple of steps backward, fearing the worst. The tickle in her nose increased as her buildup progressed. But finally, she broke into a huge, loud sneezing fit.

"HAAAAAAAAAAH-CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! HUUUUUUUUUUUUUH-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! Aaaaah... HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!"

Although the sneezes did blow good amounts of pollen out of her nose, Petunia's nose didn't stop itching. She just kept sneezing and sneezing, her eyes watering more and more with every sneeze. Even as the releases decreased in length, they still felt harsh on Petunia's poor nose.

"AHHHHHHH-CHOO!!! TSHEW!!! HUHHHH-CHEW!!! HAAAAAH-TCHEW!!! HEHHHH-TCHYEW!!! AAAAAAAAH-SHYEW!!! Aaahh, haaaah... HAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-CHYIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!!"

By the time her sneezes had finally ended, Petunia's nose was bright red and leaking with mucus.

"Gyahh..." The poor skunk stood up, rubbing her nose constantly with her forefinger and sniffling repeatedly. "My gosh... was I..." She gave a particularly loud sniffle. "Was I ever allergic to flowers?"

She headed back to her front door, placed her hand on the doorknob, turned it and pushed the door open. After closing the door behind her, she took a couple of tissues from her box on the table and blew her nose for quite a few seconds. Not much of an effect; her nose continued to feel runny. She couldn't help but wipe her nose after she was done blowing.

"So much for that last allergy pill," said Petunia.

After throwing her tissues away, she picked up her tissues and went upstairs, having decided to spend the rest of her day in her bedroom. At least it wasn't nearly as dusty up there. That being said, Petunia's nose didn't stop running or feeling achy for quite a few hours - and she still sneezed a few times as well.

"Hah... tchyu!" Petunia sneezed again into a tissue, then wiped her nose delicately as she sniffled a few times. "I'll just ask Sniffles for help when I feel better," she decided. "If there's anyone who knows how to take care of an allergy problem, it's him..."

"And if there's anyone who shouldn't be allergic to pollen, it's me," Petunia added under her breath.


End file.
